


Fun Times

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mother Aziraphale, Newborn Children, Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take a walk in the park for the first time with Leah Marie since Aziraphale gave birth to her.





	Fun Times

New parents, Crowley and Aziraphale walked along the path in the park as Crowley pushed a rolling bassinet in front of them. It has been a couple of weeks since Aziraphale gave birth to their daughter. So far, they have been a little exhausted but enjoying parenthood. Crowley has been enjoying it a lot especially. He never thought that he would be a father at any time in life. But now, that he is, Crowley never wants to miss a second of their daughter’s life. And being with Aziraphale as well, he has the perfect family. Well...at least to him, his family is perfect. Leah Marie was looking at her parents as they strolled along. Aziraphale looked at her with a smile on his face. Leah Marie Gabe her a little smile. 

“Hello, adorable.” Aziraphale said to her. Leah Marie wiggled in excitement in the bassinet. Crowley looked at her. Crowley smiled at her as well for a few seconds then looked at Aziraphale. 

“Let’s find a bench to sit down on. Also, I think someone is heating restless.” Crowley suggested to his husband. Aziraphale looked at Crowley and nodded in agreement. The two of them found a bench after a couple of more minutes walking in the park and sat down on it. Crowley placed the bassinet next to him and Aziraphale placed the diaper bag in between the two of them on the ground. Crowley and Aziraphale looked out at the scenery in front of them as they sat in the bench. Seeing the other children play at the playground in the park got them thinking about the future.

”I wonder if our child will be able to get along with other child or even the other way around with them getting along with her.” Crowley piped up. Aziraphale looked at him.

”I believe she will. ...You do not think she will?” Aziraphale spoke and then asked. Crowley looked at Aziraphale.

”Well, her being a nephalem and having my eyes, I am not entirely sure. I mean, it is going to be difficult for her...or may it won’t. I just want her to be able to enjoy life without society thinking she does not fit into their norms but what exactly is normal? No one can be “normal”. Normal is so boring and vague. Leah should be to be who she is and not give a shit what people think.” Crowley explained to him.

”You did not have to say the “s” word in front of her but I get what you are saying and I agree.” Aziraphale said back to him. 

“Darling, you know that she is not able to understand what we are talking about at the moment.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

”True.” Aziraphale said. All of a sudden, Leah Marie began to cry. Crowley got up from the bench, walked over to the side of the bassinet and took Leah Marie out of it and then sat back down on the bench with their daughter in his arms. Crowley checked her diaper to make sure if it didn’t need changing or not. Which, it did not need changing right now. Crowley looked at her.

”Someone wants something to eat.” Crowley said to her as she still cried. Aziraphale quickly looked at the diaper bag and took out a pre-male bottle out of it. Crowley held Leah as he gently took the bottle out of Aziraphale’s hand and placed it in front of Leah Marie’s mouth. Leah Marie placed her mouth around bottle nipple and began to suck on it. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at her as she was being fed from the bottle. Crowley and Aziraphale could not take their eyes off their sweet daughter.

”I want another child.” Crowley suddenly spoke up. Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

”Maybe in time but for now, let’s just focus on this child.” Aziraphale said back, not dismissing the idea of having another child sooner or later. When Leah Marie finally finished her bottle, Aziraphale took the bottle from Crolwey’s hand. Crowley placed their daughter against him and his shoulder as he patted her back to get her to burp. Aziraphale looked at the site. Seeing Crowley being a father was a wonderful and delightful thing to see. Other demons would take shit about him being a “good” father but he simply did not care what others say. Crowley loves his family and enjoys doing fatherly duties. All of a sudden, Leah Marie let out a somewhat medium sized burp. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at their daughter as Crowley held her in front of them. Leah Marie smiles at them as she smiled. Crowley smiled back at her.

”Good girl.” Crowley said to her. He put her back in the bassinet and the two of them started to walk along the trail again. Crowley and Aziraphale could not wait to be able to take Leah Marie into the playground area with her and play when she gets a little older. Though...Crowley worried that he would scare the other children away from her and/or the park in general. He did not want his daughter to have to live a life where people fear her. But for now, all they could do was live and raise their daughter day by day.

**####**

Later that evening after putting Leah Marie in her crib for the rest of the night, the two daddies sat in the couch together. Crowley still could not get certain thoughts out of his head. Aziraphale looked at him as he was reading a book.

”What is wrong, dear?” Aziraphale asked him. Crowley let out a sigh then looked at his sweet husband.

”Do you think that our daughter will love me as she gets older or think of me as a curse?” Crowley asked him. 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked another question. Crowley leaned back on the couch as he kept his eyes on the angel.

”When Leah Marie discovers that her parents are not exactly mortals...I wonder if she is going to still love me when she finds out that her father is not much of a nice guy or has not been much of a nice guy.” Crowley answered. Aziraphale leaned up against Crowley and placed his head onto his shoulder.

”I do not have an answer for that one but I doubt she will hate you. You have been showing her and I love. If she sees that then I doubt she will hate you, hunny. Showing her love is all that you will need to do. Besides helping her and such, of course.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley laid his head against Aziraphale’s.

”Am I good husband and father?” Crowley asked even another question.

”Absolutely. I told you before that you have a heart in there. Leah Marie is lucky to have a father like you and I am so lucky to have a husband like you as well.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley smiles all of a sudden and even slightly teared up a little. He felt so lucky to have Aziraphale and Leah Marie in his life. 

“I am so lucky to have both of you in my life, too, my darling.” Crowley said back to Aziraphale then kissed the top of his head. As Crowley and Aziraphale turned their heads to face each other and kiss, Leah Marie started to cry from her bedroom. Crowley let out a sigh as Aziraphale chuckled. 

“I will go check on her.” Aziraphale spoke as he got up from the couch and quickly went their daughter’s room. Crowley laid on the couch with a smile on his face.

”There are definitely going to be fun times in this house. I rather have this life than any other one. I think this is the life I am suppose to have and I am very grateful for it. ...I just hope that everything goes well and the other angels and demon ps do not try to tear my family and I apart. Without them, I feel like that I am nothing. I love them so much.” Crowley thought to himself. When Aziraphale returned to the living room of their flat, the two of them snuggled up and cuddled on the couch until they ended up falling sleep in ea h other’s arms.

**The End**


End file.
